Once Upon A Time
by Forbidden
Summary: Hikari's stuck under an obedience spell. Also engaged to Daisuke. Evil stepsister wants to marry Takeru. Nice stepmom dead. Parody of Ella Enchanted. Chapter 2 Edited so it's a diffrent plot Medieval Takari
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a baby girl being born in a little manor. Her parents were nobles in the kingdom of Digiland, where all sorts of creatures roamed the forests and rivers. Her brother, Taichi, was a stubborn, thickheaded, boy of eight years old. He excitedly waited outside of the small room where a doctor was accompanying his parents in delivering the baby. There was suddenly small cries and wails through the door. He burst inside. "It's here! It's here!" He ran to his mother and looked at the baby in her arms. "Is it a boy or girl?" He couldn't tell the difference. "It's a girl, Taichi, it's a girl." Mitsiki softly spoke. She felt very weak indeed and handed the child to her husband. "Congratulations." The doctor smiled and left. "Oh, isn't she beautiful?" His father cried, "The most beautiful baby girl." "What do you want to name her?" The mother spoke weakly. "I don't know," Okaida looked to Taichi, "What do you want to name her?" "Me?" He pointed to himself. "Yes, son. We can not decide so it is up to you." "Really? Well... I don't know, how 'bout Hikari?" Taichi glowered at the name. "Hikari is a wonderful name." His mother weakly smiled, "Okaida? Let Taichi hold her." "How do you hold her?" "Like this," Okaida demonstrated then handed the baby to his son. "Her skin is so soft!" He exclaimed. There was a sudden rush of wind and the shutters blew open. A large ugly figure flew in. It had a long nose with a mole on it, wrinkled skin, a chin that stuck out, shaggy gray hair, and yellowish teeth. The witch's lipless mouth was curled into a smile, "Well, well, well..." She said in a high evil voice, "Look at what we have here!" "No!" Okaida fell to his knees, "No, Bundai, please, not my child!" "But I am merely going to bestow a gift upon her." Bundai smiled at the baby in Taichi's arms. "Please do not punish my child!" Taichi's face became white. A year ago, his uncle sold some of the witch's territory without permission. She swore to get revenge one day and he would regret it greatly. His uncle was dead now, and so she is taking it out on his brother's family. "Come here, my dear boy." The witch softly said to him. He didn't move, he was too afraid. The witch came closer, closer, and closer. "No!" He heard himself shout, "You leave my sister alone!" He turned his back on her, shielding his little sister from the witch. "Foolish boy!" Bundai put a sleeping powder on him. He fell over into a deep sleep. Hikari started crying when she felt a large thump. The witch picked her up. Okaida and Mitsiki watched in horror as the witch muttered a spell...  
  
A beautiful girl who's gentle and kind Incredible loyalty, inside her you'll find Cursed be the day, and cursed be the night When whichever prevails, shadow or light When day becomes night and night becomes day The words from your mouth, she'll forever obey Her freedom shall conquer and let her take flight When night becomes day and day becomes night Obedient this maiden shall forever be Until this spell is broken, she will never be free  
  
Bundai gave an evil cackle and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "No, my baby!" Mitsiki cried and became so weak, she could no longer open her eyes. Okaida picked Hikari off of the ground and shook Taichi awake. "Hmm...?" Taichi drowsily got up from the ground. "What's wrong with Mommy?" Okaida turned around to face Mitsiki, her face was as red as a tomato! He ran to her, "Mitsiki, Mitsiki!" She wasn't breathing. "Mitsiki! No!" He laid his head on her chest to check for a heartbeat. There was nothing. "Mommy? Mommy!" Taichi ran to his father's side and cried until sunset. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please R&R! It'll give me a motive to continue!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari laid the rose upon her mother's grave. She has never really known her mother for she died giving birth to her fifteen years ago. Her father married a kind, rich noblewoman eight years later, but she died as well. Hikari's stepmother had a daughter one year older than herself. Her stepsister, Shegami, despised and envied her for many reasons. She was very cruel and was able to take advantage of Hikari's curse most of the time, for her stepfather was always off on journeys for trading, he's a merchant. Taichi married a lovely young lady in another land. Her name was Sora. Taichi visited them once a year, and those were the few times Hikari was actually treated like a lady.  
  
"Hikari!" Shegami shouted at her, "What are you still doing out there?!!!"  
  
"Nothing!" She replied. She ran to her home.  
  
"Go gather berries for me, Hikari." Shegami grinned, her crooked teeth shown, "And make sure they're all ripe and perfect."  
  
Hikari went to get a basket and went into the forest.  
  
Her stepsister deprived her of all her beautiful gowns and replaced them with rags. She was made into a servant since the rest of her family was always away. Her best friend, Miyako, was also a servant and often took revenge for Hikari since there was a reason she wouldn't do it herself. Hikari was a stunningly pretty girl, and that was one of the qualities Shegami envied her of. The curse kept Hikari from being able to make her own choices. Requests and questions did not force Hikari to do something, only commands. Her father long ago ordered her not to tell anybody of the curse, afraid for her safety that someone will take great advantage of it. Shegami knew that Hikari was very obedient, but she didn't know why.  
  
An arrow came out of the woods and shot right at the tree behind her. She was shocked. A boy of sixteen came out with a bow and hurried to her. "Are you alright?" He looked at the tree behind her to see if he had caught an animal.  
  
"I'm just a bit startled, but other than that, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"My greatest apologies." He took off his hood, revealing golden blonde hair.  
  
Hikari looked at his handsome face and saw the kindest blue eyes she has ever seen.  
  
"Hikari?" At first, he thought that it was just an ordinary servant dressed in rags. When he caught a glimpse of her face, he recognized her.  
  
"Takeru!" She gasped. "It's been so long!" She hugged him.  
  
"How many years has it been? Three? Four?" He hugged back.  
  
"Hey Takeru," An orange creature with strange ears flew onto his shoulder,  
  
"Did you catch it?"  
  
"No, it got away Patamon."  
  
A voice started shouting in her head, "Berries! Berries!"  
  
She suddenly said, "I have to go now!" She ran deeper into the forest, out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Took you long enough!" Shegami shouted at her. "Go wash them as clean as you can and no supper for you tonight!"  
  
Hikari took the berries into the kitchen and washed all of them as clean as possible. When finished washing them, she ate some. Shegami never said she couldn't eat anything before supper. Hikari brought the berries to Shegami and ran to her room. The smell of food filled her nose and tortured her. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Half an hour later, Miyako came into the room.  
  
"Here," She put soup and bread on a nearby table, "It was all I could get."  
  
"Shegami said I couldn't eat supper." Hikari gloomily said.  
  
"Since when did you start obeying Shegami like she was a queen?" Miyako asked, "Eat it Hikari."  
  
Hikari was greatful that Miyako gave her a command cause one order can replace another. She picked up the bread and took a large bite. She swallowed and drank from the soup.  
  
"What took you so long out there anyway?" Miyako repeated the question Shegami asked.  
  
Hikari smiled, "You'll never guess!"  
  
"Really, what happened?"  
  
Hikari drained the rest of her soup, "I saw Takeru again! He's gotten a lot taller!"  
  
"Really?" Miyako hopped onto the bed, "How do you know it was him?"  
  
"He had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was wearing the crest that the royal family always wears..."  
  
"It had to be the prince then!" Miyako glowered. "His brother is King of Hatriland and married Princess Mimi, so the prince needs to marry someone too since he doesn't fancy any princess."  
  
"I know that..." Hikari seemed annoyed.  
  
"Maybe you'll get a chance! Every maiden has the same amount of chance with the prince!"  
  
"Oh well," Hikari shrugged her shoulder and became her usual sad self, "It's one out of a million chances that I'll meet him again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My school year starts on August 26, so I might have to delay the chapters longer, due to school work. The longest time period I'll have to let you wait is six months at most. I'll strangle myself before I let you wait longer than that. A small thanks to Dragontiger96 for a little help with ideas. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This message is to eunc, if you want to write an Ella Enchanted parody, go ahead! You're a good writer so I'd like to see what your idea was for it.  
  
"Father!" Hikari ran to her father.  
  
She was now dressed in the most elegant gown. Shegami reluctantly let her move back to the room she had before her stepmother died, and ordered her not to tell her father about the becoming a servant every time he left.  
  
"My daughter!" He embraced her, "My angel, tomorrow night there holds a ball at the royal family's castle. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Really?" Hikari glowered, "Can Miyako come too?"  
  
"She may come too." He smiled. Okaida turned to his stepdaughter, "Shegami? Would you like to come as well?"  
  
"Of course!" She clapped her hands together.  
  
"Then it's settled! I will order a carriage tomorrow night!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari got out of the carriage with Miyako. She was dressed in a purple laced dress with a blue petticoat. Miyako was wearing black with a red petticoat. Shegami had on green and yellow. Okaida was wearing a green tunic and went off to meet some friends. The three girls entered the castle and went to explore. Hikari and Miyako hid from Shegami and ran across the ball room. Hikari bumped into someone and nearly fell over, had it not been for Miyako.  
  
"Sorry!" Hikari stood up straight and looked at Miyako, who was had just curtsied. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Maiden, have I seen you before?" A familiar voice teased.  
  
She turned around and nearly tripped over her gown.  
  
It was the prince!  
  
"Your majesty!" She curtsied. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Haha," He smiled, "I almost shot you with that arrow, didn't I?"  
  
"A common mistake, your highness."  
  
"Who is your friend?" He looked at Miyako.  
  
"M-My name is Miyako." She stuttered.  
  
"Hikari! Miyako!" Shegami ran over, "What were you thinking? Running off like-" She saw the prince and curtsied. "My name is Shegami, your highness." She held out her hand, as if expecting him to kiss it.  
  
Takeru hesitated so he shook her hand instead. "Lady Hikari," he turned to her, "May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"If you wish..." She said as her hand joined his.  
  
Miyako giggled and winked as a boy asked her to dance as well.  
  
Shegami was left all alone, watching Hikari and the prince enviously.  
  
"So tell me," Takeru said, "What was a lady like you doing in the forest all alone?"  
  
An order to answer a question, "Gathering berries."  
  
"Oh. But you were dressed in rags like a servant."  
  
"I've decided to wear rags when not in public." She followed the words  
  
Shegami ordered her to say when in this situation.  
  
"Hey Takeru!" Patamon flew over, his ears flapping furiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day, Shegami got revenge on Hikari for dancing with the prince after Okaida left by sending her into the middle of the forest, where wild digimon roamed. Hikari was to gather mushrooms. She recited a poem her father often told to her...  
  
A beautiful girl who's gentle and kind Incredible loyalty, inside her you'll find Cursed be the day, and cursed be the night When whichever prevails, shadow or light When day becomes night and night becomes day The words from your mouth, she'll forever obey Her freedom shall conquer and let her take flight When night becomes day and day becomes night Obedient this maiden shall forever be Until this spell is broken, she will never be free  
  
There was sudden movement in some bushes nearby.  
  
"Who's there?" She called.  
  
A strange looking cat jumped out of the bush and landed on the ground next to her.  
  
"AAHH!" Hikari jumped back.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Did a dog bite you?" The cat asked and picked up a strawberry. She stuffed in her mouth and turned toward the bush she jumped from. "I got it first Wizardmon! I win!"  
  
A short human-like digimon came out of the bushes, "I am getting too old for your games Gatomon, I'm not as young as I used to be."  
  
Gatomon sat down and played with a rat that scurried across her path.  
  
"Y-You're not going to eat that, are you?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Nah, that's disgusting." 


	4. Chapter 4

"I apologize about my friend, she doesn't care very much about scaring humans or other digimon." Wizardmon shot Gatomon a stern look.  
  
"It's-It's alright." Hikari accepted.  
  
A voice started ringing in her head, "Mushrooms! Mushrooms!"  
  
Hikari started searching for mushrooms once again and recited the poem once more, "Obedient this-" "-this maiden shall forever be," Wizardmon finished it for her, "Until this spell is broken, she will never be free. Where did you hear that spell from?"  
  
"Spell? It's just a poem my father used to recite to me." Hikari replied.  
  
"No, it is a spell of obedience used on young children." Wizardmon thought. "Are you of noble blood? Tell me."  
  
"Yes." She replied. She would've had to reply anyway.  
  
"Then tell me why you are dressed in rags and gathering mushrooms in the middle of the forest." He said. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"My stepsister told me to." She then had to tell him about the rags, "She has deprived me of my gowns and replaced them with servant clothes. The only time I am allowed them is when my brother or father come home."  
  
"Indeed you are under the obedience curse," He said, "The witch, Bundai, must have bestowed it upon you when you were young. Come with me to my cottage." Wizardmon turned to the cat, "Leave the rat alone Gatomon, it's defenseless."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice place," Hikari said, looking around the neat house, "You live here?"  
  
"Yes." Wizardmon replied, "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She watched him walk into another room.  
  
Gatomon jumped onto a table with a book and started flipping through the pages. She only stopped to observe the few pictures there were. "Do you know how to read?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Hikari sat in a chair.  
  
"Me and Wizardmon don't, but we collect books we find on the streets and trash bins." She turned to the cover of the book and showed it to Hikari, "What's this say?"  
  
She leaned forward to get a better look and read, "Beauty and the Beast."  
  
"Will you read it to me?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Ok," Hikari took the book and started reading,  
  
"Once upon a time..."  
  
Wizardmon entered the room and smiled underneath the piece of cloth that covered his mouth. He brought the tray of tea to the table.  
  
The two digimon listened intently to Hikari's words. She put feeling into her words as she read. By the time she finished, it was already night time.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Hikari." Wizardmon said to her, "Gatomon? Please escort Lady Hikari back home safely."  
  
"Alright." Gatomon hopped off the table and exited the cottage with Hikari."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's it like being a human?" Gatomon asked.  
  
The two made interesting conversation and became fast friends.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... I guess sometimes it's good, but other times, it hurts."  
  
"Why does it hurt?"  
  
"When you lose someone you love, when you are forced to do something you don't want to do-Oh look!" Hikari spotted the manor she lived in. Her sister was calling for her.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari! Where are you?!!!" She shouted throughout the house.  
  
"See ya later!" Gatomon walked with her to the door,  
  
"Come visit us again soon, We have tons of books!" She ran on all fours back into the forest. 


	5. Chapter 5

          Day after day, Hikari visited Wizardmon and Gatomon to read them books. She often left early in the morning so Shegami could not order her around. Gatomon greatly enjoyed Hikari's company, especially when Wizardmon had to go out into the city and pretend to be a very short human dressed strangely. It has been a month since Hikari has first met them, and something comes up that prevents her from going back, and she must take Gatomon with her.

"So Cinderella-" Hikari stopped as the shutters started flapping wildly.

A high cackling sound came from outside, coming nearer and nearer every second.

"Hikari! Run!" Wizardmon shouted over the wind, "It's the witch, Bundai! Take Gatomon with you!"

"But Wizardmon-" Gatomon started to object.

"Go with Hikari, Gatomon! You'll be safe!"

She grabbed a bunch of books and ran out the door with Hikari. They didn't look back but could hear Bundai's cackles.

"You have challenged my powers long enough, Wizardmon! This is the day I conquer you!"

They ran and ran as fast as they could, but the manor was far from sight. Hikari then bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Hikari?" Miyako was startled.

"I'm sorry Miyako!" She panted. Something tugged at her dress. She looked down.

Gatomon dropped her books because she can't run on two feet very well. She wanted to go back and get some but Hikari was too frightened that the witch would go after them.

"AAHH!" Miyako jumped. "It's a digimon!"

Hikari has forgotten about Miyako's fear of wild digimon. "It's alright, Miyako!" She shouted over the scream. (I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Hehe! : )

"Just-Just keep it away from me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Miyako pulled Hikari inside and slammed the door shut.

"Lady Hikari, it has been a while."

She turned around face to face with an orange digimon with batlike ears.

"HI!" Patamon gleefully smiled.

"AH!" Hikari tumbled backwards and bumped into Miyako again.

"AH!" Patamon flapped his wings very hard to hide behind Takeru.

"AAHH!" Miyako screamed as a rat scurried across the floor into the wine cellar. "I wish we had a cat!"

"Cat?" Hikari looked at her, and then it hit her, "Where's Gatomon!???" She ran to the door and swung it open.

There Gatomon was, watching the bugs in the grass intently. "I thought you might've forgotten me."

"I'm sorry!" She gathered up the cat in her arms and brought her inside.

"Hikari! What in the world-" Shegami saw Patamon hovering over Takeru's head and Gatomon running to a bookshelf. "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

Hikari sniggered. Shegami was afraid of all digimon. Period.

"You never told me you had so many books, Hikari." Gatomon said, taking out one book whose title she recognized, "We can finish Cinderella later."

Miyako gathered herself up finally and curtsied to Takeru, "Your majesty, my greatest apologies about our-er...behavior."

Gatomon finally looked up at Takeru, "Who're you?"

"My name is Takeru Takaishi." He replied, looking down at the small digimon. He then looked at Hikari, "Are you her tamer?"

"Oh, no. I am just taking care of her for a while." She replied.

"Is it safe to come out, Takeru?" Patamon called from under a chair.

"No, there are Ogremon surrounding the manor now." He replied.

Gatomon ran to the chair Patamon was under. "It looks like a pig." She tilted her head.

"Gatomon, that's not nice!" Hikari scolded.

"Well it does!"

Patamon slowly peeked through his little paws at the face before him.

"Hey Piggy!" Gatomon said to him.

"AH! It's Ogremon! It's Ogremon!" He flew out from under the chair and onto Takeru's head.

"Who're you calling Ogremon, Piggy?!!!" Gatomon said, trapping a rat scurrying across the floor with her paw.

"I'm not a pig!" He said, feeling braver now that he knew that it was just a Gatomon.

Takeru tried to fight down a laugh but couldn't help it.

"It's not funny, Takeru!" He flew onto the ground.

"Prince Takeru," Shegami suddenly said, "How may we be of service to you?"

"I only came to visit Hikari, we have much catching up to do." He saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"You may stay here if you like." Shegami offered.

"I wouldn't want to be of any trouble."

"No trouble at all!" Miyako replied, "We can handle it!"


End file.
